A 'Little' Problem
by Frostgem
Summary: When Hitsugaya wishes he could sometimes act his age and he finds an egg the next morning he had no idea how much touble one little would-be-self could cause.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Lil'Shiro

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 1: The birth of Lil'Shiro

Toushiro Hitsugaya stared vcantly out the window. The sun shone though int the office as he swung back on his chair. It was a beautiful sumer day and he was stuck insde...doing paperwork. He scowled. Being a child prodige and captain of the thenth squad meant he had a responcibilty to do it.

He hear the shifting of his Lieutenant and could only see it as a bad thing that he was that used to it he didn't even regester when she came in and passed out after a nigth of drinking. It definaly wasn't good that it gave him a double amount of paperwork.

He gave a heavy sigh putting his tea down and leaning back onto the desk. He's had this urdge for a while.

_Why can't I act my age sometimes? _His mind drifted as he signed another piece of work, _Matsumoto wouldn't have a choice but to so her share of work and mayeb I'd actually get to go outside. _She shook his head as he brough over another piece, _Of course I can't cat my age. My squad and position. I'd have to be someone else..._

* * *

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya rubbed his eye to make sure what he was seeing was really there and it was. On his pillow the next morning was a egg.

It had a childish picture or a blizzard round it and a big four-pointed star. He gently picked it up looked it over curiously.

"What the hell?" He ran his fingers over the smooth suraface and glanced at the clock. He forze a moment then glanced again.

"Crap."

It was the first time in a very long time Hitsugaya had overslept. He dropped the egg on the pillow again a buzzed round the room.

Finally he secured Hyorinmaru and went to leave. Stopping at the door he glanced back at the egg. Somethign just didn't feel right leaving it so he wrapped it in a hand towel and slipped it in his pocket before leaving.

* * *

He was constantly checking his pocket as he walked into the meeting. He was later than usual but luckly there were still waiting for Captain Kyoraku.

"You're a bit later today, Toushiro," The kind-hearted Ukitake looked over, "Is everything alright?"

Hitsugaya could never bring himself to be rude to this man. He tried to looked after him and even if he would insit his didn't need it and wasn't a child, there were time he apriciated it greatlt.

"I'm fine, Ukitake." He replied.

The last captain arrived and the meeting began. And went on. And on. And on. And on. It was always the same thing too. Azien this. Arrancars that. Discarecful behavior here. Mess there. Hitsugaya was actually standing there but mental he was somewhere else.

_Boooooring!_

The young captain was suddenly brought back to reality by this voice that seemed from no where.

_Time to play. Character change. _

Toushiro suddenly found himself having a very sudden change of heart, unaware of the light blue headband with four-pointed star that apeard on that had appeared. He inflated one cheek and fidigeted.

"Catain Hitsugaya?" The head captain boomed.

His teal eyes flicked up and blinked childishly.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm bored sir," He simply replied speaking quicker, "Can I go?"

The whole room was taken aback by the sudden quesion and how Hitsugaya looked expectant for an answer.

"No Captain you need to stay." Yamamoto recovered himself.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

After a few stange glances his way the meeting resumed and Hitsugaya went back to fidgiting until he decided it's been too long in the whole ten seconds it had been since he spoke up.

"Run away." He whispered and flash stepped from the room before anything could be said.

There was silence as the other Captain's glaced at where he was.

"You've been giving the kid too many sweets." Zaraki commented.

"Hmm...Maybe I shouldn't." Ukitake blinked.

* * *

He got about halfway back to his office bu taking the roof hopping short cut before he stopped. The headband dissapeared and reality hit him.

"What the hell did I just do?" He blinked.

_Were..._

Toushiro looked round for the voice but indead he was greeted by the egg in his pocket floating up in front of him. It crakced alittle and craked open.

"Out."

There now floating in front of him was a small white haired chibi. Hitsugaya could only blink as he took it in. The chibi had a great smile on his face and his large green eyes looked at him expectantly. He had a blue T-shirt that looked to big for him and a pair of light blur shorts.

"That meeting was really boooring, ne, Toushiro?" He said in a high pitched voice as he ajusted the blue headband with fou-pointed star.

The young captain took a moment before finally finding his voice,

"What. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"You wanted to be someone else right, Toushiro?" The chibi proudly patted his chest.

"You're...how the hel does that come it you?" He shook his head dumbfounded.

"I was born from those feelings. I'm you're would-be-self or who you want to be, LilShiro."

"Lil'...you have to be joking me..."

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own the character bar Lil'Shiro**

**got the writing bug today lol. Updated my other fanfic twice and finaly began to type this up. **

**What fun Toushi shall have with Lil'Shiro. **

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2: A Message for Matsumoto

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 2: Message for Matsumoto

"I'm you're would-be-self or who you want to be, LilShiro."

"Lil'...you have to be joking me..."

The shugo chara gave a innocent blink, "Why'd I be jokin? That's my name."

Toushiro sighed.

"You're who I want to be?" He looked over the chara again.

"Yep." He chirped.

"You can't be," he shook his head, "Cause all I want to be is a better captain."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Lil'Shiro sang, "You wanna play. You wanna act you're age."

"I do not." Hitsugaya glared

"But if you didn't I'd stil be here." Lil'Shiro put his tint hands over Toushiro's heart and the young captain blinked.

"My heart?"

"I cam from you're heart's egg." The green eyes looked up at him.

"My heart's...that egg came from my heart?" He blinked.

"Yap, yap, Toushiro," He flew back.

There was a little quiestion and answer session between the newly born Shugo Chara and bearer and Toushiro Hitsugaya learned the infurating meaning behind the words 'character change.'

"I'll have to apolojise to the head captain," The boy sighed.

"Apologise?" Lil'Shiro floated over, "Not cool, Toushiro."

"You're fault," Hitsugaya turned to leave,

"You didn't wanna be there," Lil'Shiro argured.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists and there was slience as the two simply glared.

"Stop calling me Toushiro," The silence was eventually broken, "At least call me Hitsugaya."

"But...I'm you...kinda."

Hitsugaya's eyes didn't leave him.

"Fine but I wanna call ya...Cap-ee-tan."

"It'll do." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he jumped from the roof he was on.

"So you still gonna apologise, Capitan?"

"I have to..." he replied already annoyed by his little stalker.

* * *

Hitsugaya came out the head captains ofice thinking he was now completely insane. Lil'Shiro was completely invisable to what seemed like everyone but him. That was it. Matsumoto finnaly made him snap.

"Lil'Shiro." He stopped walking when he heard the familiar call the confused his charac completely.

"Can see...?" He looked and the bown haried sir the jogged straihgt passed the chara to the first Lil'Shiro.

"Are you alright?" She blinked her large conserned eyes.

"I'm fine, Momo." He told her the same thing he always did.

"Oh, It's just that I heard what happened in the meeting," She pressed, "It's not liek you to run of like that."

_News travels fast..._He thought before answering, "I'm just haveing an _off_ day."

His glance truned into a glare at the floating chara at the word 'off' and in return his Lil'Shiro giggled.

"You wanna talk about it?" She looked hopeful.

"I don't need you're counciling Momo." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course Lil'Shiro." Conpletely unphazed the lietenent skipped back to her squad with a smile.

"Woah!" Lil'Shiro gave a flail of his arms and legs before following Hitsugaya, "So we're both Lil'Shiro."

"Sadly.." Hitsugaya mumbled.

* * *

Walking into his office everything was as expected. There was a pile of paperwork up to his knee, the sun shone through the window and even the sleeping lietenent was the same.

Lil'Shiro stopped and glareed at the woman as his owner when to do his work.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of him small voice.

"Even if she could hear you she won't wake up," Hitsugaya informed him.

"You've tried?" The chara looked suprised.

"Many, many times." The young captain gave a dauted look before picking up a pen.

"Oh..." his green eyes left her and he floated over, "You're gonna do alllllll that?"

"Who else is gonna?" His teal eyes didn;t leave the paper.

Lil'Shiro inflated his cheeks and crossed his arms. This was not fair.

"Character Change!"

The headband was back.

* * *

As soon as the grogy icy eyes opened her mind went over excusses or escape plans. Her captain was usually half way though the paperwork when she woke up so she'd have to get out. When the idea hit her she sprug up.

"Catain I-" She stopped and looked round.

The office was empty and the paperwork untouched.

"Captain...?" She got up and walked over to the desk uncitrainly and picked up the note.

Dear Matsumoto,

it said

You can do the paperwork today, I've gone out to do something fun.

Captain Hitsugaya

"What!"

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach or shugo chara**

**hehe naughtly ikle captain. runs from a meeting then skips out on wokr tut tut. Lil'Shiro's fault! Well my fault for writing it :P**

**anyway hope you enjoy and like to hear from you. Feel free to give any ideas for something out character changed captain can do if you have a fiedish mind **


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Influence

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 3: Bad Influence

Sitting with an ice cream the young captain spun the spinning top again.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Lil'shiro chanted and watched as the two top clashed and his fell back.

"Noooo!" The chara dramaticaly yelled.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me," Toushiro told him, "I used to be local champ."

"I will. I will. I will." Lil'Shiro picked up his top for another round.

Hitsugaya shook his head and the two pun them again. As he licked at his chocolate ice cream he couldn't help but let his mind droft back to the pile of paper work he left. It'd pile up if he didn't do it, cause Rangiku wouldn't...

"Bad Capitan!" Lil'Shiro yelled at him.

Suddenly brough back to reality the young captain nearly fell back.

"Have fun, Capitan," The chara told him, "That's why I'm here."

"We should at least go back to check on the squad and stuff," he shrugged, "I mean, there's having fun but I can't let the squad fall apart."

"Fine,"

They heard one of the spinning tops fall and looked round.

"Noooo!" The large green eyes glared at the still standing top, "Capitan, it's not fair."

"I did tell you." The young captain gave a bite of the cone.

He'd go back but not until he'd finnsihed his ice cream.

* * *

"Rangiku? You're working..." Momo blinked as she stood in the doorway of the squad 10 office.

"Look at this," The strawberry blond threw her head up and waved the piece of paper at them.

Momo read the paper and took a moment before she really reagestered it.

"You're drinking has had a bad influence on him," the brunett but her hands on her hips, "He ran off from a meeting and is now skipping work, who does that sound like?"

"Hey, I do those things to teach the little twerp reponsiblity," Or so she told herself, "This has nothing to do with me."

"Well where else would he get this-"

"What are you two argueing about now?" Before he could take much of a step in the room his Lietenet towered over him with flaming furry.

"What kinda stunt is this?" She balled at him.

"Scary Melons," Lil'Shiro retrated behind the young captain.

Taking a step back from the killing aura of his Lietenet he shrugged.

"I came back."

"If this is some twisted little plot of yours-"

"You actually did some work," He had pieered round her suprised to see the paperwork pile lessened.

"So...this wasn' a twisted little plot to get me to work?" She blinked and calmed down.

"So why'd you run off Lil'Shiro?" Momo asked as he went to his desk.

He glanced to his chara before shrugging again, "Felt like I needed a break," He pulled the chair back, "I'll finnish it Matsumoto."

"Thanks Captain." She bolted for the door but stopped a moment and turned round, "By the say Captain, you have ice cream on you're cheek."

A sligth red tint to his cheeks came as he hasitly wipped it off.

"I'll leave you to work." Momo told him.  
"Whatever Momo." The cold reply brough a smile to her face as she left.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach or shugo chara and no characters but Lil'Shiro**

**:) You like? I'm suprised to get that many reviews. I didn;t think this would be popular at all but hey I guess you showed me. hope you like.**

**Ideas. ideas. ideas. Help make this great and funny please (but normal comments and stuff still apriecated.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Snowy's Fairy

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 3: Snowy's fairy

After finnishing work ealy cause of how much Matsumoto had done Hitsugaya found himself with rare free time, that he didn't skip out on work for. He wandered round the soul sociaty at the moment simply sondering what to do.

"Swwtie shop! Sweetie shop!" Lil'Shiro cheered.

"You're already had ice cream," Toushiro told him.

"Soooo..."

"Beisdes," The young captains smirked to see the chara's reaction to this, "I have loads of swwets at home I don't eat."  
"What!" The chara floated right in front of his face.

"Yeah it's a load-"

He stopped mid sentence when he sensed another captain aproching. He carried on walking as the captain of squad elleven walked by Lietenent on his shoulder.

"Load'a' what, Capitan!" Lil'Shiro pestered even though Hitsuagaya had no intention of answering if there was somone else around.

He disliked haveing his barrkes to close to probably one of the tallest captain's. Why couldn;t he be near squad two. Soi Fon wouldn't make him look as short.

"Snowy!"

Hitsugaya looked round to see Yachiru had jumpped from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"You've got a fairy."

He gave a blink of his teal eye and relaised where the lietenent was looking. Her large eyes were fixed on his floating would-be-self and Lil'Shiro gave a big smile.

"You can see me?"

"Cause I can fairy," She replied, "You can see him, right kenny?"

Zaraki looked round the younger captain but didn;t see anything.

"What're you blatehring about?" He looked down at the pink haired girl.

"But-"

"He can't see me," Lil'Shiro told her, "I didn't think anyone could see me."

"Can Snowy see you?" She spoke without hesitation of seeming ...more inane.

"Yeah but it's a secret shh." The chara put his fingers to his lips.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Hurry up, Yachiru," Kenpachi yelled back already walking away.

"See ya Snowy, Snowy's fairy." She waved before she skipped back and hopped into Zaraki's back.

Chara and bearer watched her go for a moment.

"Load'a what? Load'a what?" Lil'Shiro suddenly bust out.

"Load of sweets that Captain Ukitake gave me." Toshiro truned and walked again.

"So let's go home, go home."

"Guess I don't have anything better to do," He mumbled before heading home.

"Yay. Yay. Yay." The chara cheered.

* * *

The next day in the office the young captain knew his lietenent was going to be late. It was the woman's asociation meeting so he got on with the paper work a draw open next to him were Lil'Shiro played with a spinning top.

"Morning Captain." Rangiku came in suprisingly quite sober.

He gave a grunt of agnoligment as Lil'Shiro floated up.

"Mellons." He greeted veen if he couldn't hear here.

"Aparently you have a fairy Captain."

"Yachiru?" he was unspirzed that the girl never kept her mouth shut unlike his chara.

"Yep."

"But I told her it was a secret!" He crossed his arms and inflated his cheeks.

Histsugaya gave a glance at Lil'Shiro from the corner of his eye and sniggered, "Kids."

Matsumoto gave a amused smile, "Indeed, Captain."

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own the characters excpt Lil'Shiro**

**oh no Yachiru can see Lil'Shiro :P what fun. **

**Thank you for you're idea so far. Just to let you know I am not ignoring them and i will get them in at some point.**

**fun to hear what you think and any ideas for out lil would-be-self and beaere**


	5. Chapter 5:Hyorinmaru's Birthday Present

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 5: Hyorinmaru's Birthday Present

_This is quite entertaining Master._

Finnsihing his work and going to bed that night Hitusgaya found himself once again on that plain of ice with a very amused dragon.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Hyorinmaru," He glared coldly.

_You cannot deney this is exactaly what you have wanted to do._

The boy remained silent.

_It is healthy for you let go like this, Master. _

"And act like an idiot when I do?"

_Not an idiot, A child._

"Same thing to me."

The dragon shook his head. His master was as stubborn as ever.

_When you awake Master. Please tell Lil'Shiro it is a birthday present for him._

"What're you talking about?"

The young captain was pulled back to reality and his teal eyes opened. First thing he saw was Lil'Shiro's shaking egg and realised himself, it was pretty cold. Reluctant to got out from under the covers, he pulled himself from his bed and peaked out the window.

"Hyorinmaru..." He grumbled.

It wasn't that he didn't like the snow that now covered the ground and roofs. It was just that it was only just winter and all fingers would be pointed his dirction but then again he was let off a lot of the time anyway because everone was destracted by the snow war squad eleven always tried to start. He picked up the egg from the side of his bed and put it on the window sil.

"Wake up, Lil'Shiro." he flicked it.

"What? What! What!" He popped out.

"Birthday present from, Hyorinmaru." He pointed outside.

The chara gave a large blink.

"WOAHHH! It's all white!" He sat on Hitsugaya's head and stared with even wider eyes than usual.

"Snow, Lil'Shiro." He told him.

He stayed there a moment for the chara's sake before turning into his house to get his uniform on.

"Wait, Birthday?" Lil'Shiro blinked as he watched his bearer buzz round.

"You were born yesterday," He stated

"So..zero bithday."

"He's a weird dragon..." He heard a displeased growl in his head that only made him smirk.

"So we can go play in it right," Lil'Shiro peaked behind the curtain again.

"I'll make a deal with you," He called now in the bathroom,

The chara blinked and floated in to sit on the sink while Hitsugaya fixed his hair and washed his face.

"If you don't character change me though the morning meeting we'll play outside all day." He looked down to see Lil'Shiro hand on chin seriously thinking.

"And I'll bring a small supliy of sweets."

"'Kay!" The deal was sealed.

"Good."

_Darn..._

_So that was you're evil plan._

* * *

A very bored Lil'Shiro kept to his promise sitting on Shunsi's hat as the meeting drouned on.

"Meeting dismissed," Yamaoto anonced and Lil'Shiro jumped up.

His eyes sparkled as his bearer who sighed knowing what was comeing.

"Time to play!" He squealed, "Character change!"

The headband apeared and he bolted passed the other captains.

"How many sweets have you been giving him Jushiro?" Shinsui blinked.

"I used to think he never actually ate them." he replied.

* * *

Hitsugaya stopped off home to grab his green scarf and stuff his pockets with sweets before flash stepping back to his squad. He saw his probably recovering Lietenet stumbling back from her meeting and he glanced to his chara. Knowing what he was thinking Lil'Shiro gave a too eager nod.

Rangiku got round the corner of the entrace before soon having a taste of the fresh snow.

"Haha got ya!"

"Captain get o-"

Wait. That very childish act and that very imature claim to victory. She looked round to see none other than her captain his hand's clampt around her waist from where he just tackled her to the ground.

"You fell over." He told her smiling brightly as he got up.

"She never saw us comin," Lil'Shiro was dieing of a giggle fit.

"Are you...feeling alright captain?" She got up slowly.

He nodded, "Will you stay out a play with me, Rangiku?"

Her icy eyes blinked. She was spechless. No only was he asking her to 'play' as in childish playing with him but he called her by her first name. Was this an evil plan of some kind? Something his genious mind had thought up to bite her in the butt later?

"Will ya?" His teal eyes looked at her expectantly.

Nothing in his very innocent looking face said it was a tick but the fact his face looked that innocent was enough to set off alarm bells.

"C'mon I wanna make some snowman." He stepped forward and strained his neck to look straight up at her with puppy dog eyes.

She couldn't resist that. Not many could say they could.

"Alright."

"Yay," Hitsugaya and his chara cherped and Hitsugaya grabbed her by her sleave and dragger her to the courtyard.

* * *

**authors notes: I do not own bleach ot the character bar lil'shiro**

**hehe rangiku probs had a heart attack. what fun to have in the snow :)**

**Sorry I've been really destracted my my otehr story cause i got to a really gd bit but hey here we are.**

**thanks for all reviews so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun in the Snow

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 6: Fun in the Snow

Rangiku sat quite enteretained on the shetltered porch. Unaware of the floating culprit she had to wonder what was making her captain so suddenly act so childish and how much she could get away with when he was like this.

"Rangiku!"

She pricked to see him straining to try put the head on the tall snow man.

"I can reach!" He winned.

She held back a sniger as she took the ball of snow from and placed to utop the body. He obviously kept his brain enough to decorate it before the ball was out of his reach. In stones poked into it the snowman smiled.  
"What are you going to do now capatin?" She asked in a very motherly tone slapping her thies as she bent down.

He looked up at his snowman not completely satified with his creatation.

"It's missing something..." he muttered.

The sound pf people passing his barracks his his hear and he strained to hear the three familiar voices. Two captain's and a lietenent. A smile spread across his face.

"Hat!" Lil'Shiro exaclaimed and he was off.

"Captain?" She couldn't follow the flash step.

He crouched round the entrance of his barracks like a tigre ready to pounce but when the duo caught sight of this pink hiori it was Lil'Shiro that yelled,

"Go! Go! Go!"

He darted round the corner grabbing the straw had from the captains head before coming back round and dropping it into Hitsugaya's hands. With a smal giggle and when back to snowman with the final piece.

"Huh?" Kyoraku stopped and hand patting his bear head.

"Who was that?" Nanao couldn't quite believe what she just saw.

"Did that just..float off?" Ukitake wondered.

"Captain is that-?" Rangiku blinked as he jumped up to throw in on the snow man.

"Yep." he replied.

"I don't think Captain Kyoraku will be very happy," She walked over, she had to admit it looked good on the snow man.

"It'll be fine," He shrugged, "I'll just tell him were your secret stash of sake is."

"What!" He suddenly flash stepped away before she could grab him.

* * *

"We should sneak attack someone," Lil'Shiro flew after him.

He stopped of a roof top, "Who though?"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Toushrio looked round then back at his chara, "Kuroaki's not here."

"Nooooooo capitan," Lil'Shiro shook his head violently, "Baka Kuchiki."

"I wonder if the snowball would melt if I threw it at the head captain..." He thought aloud as he jumped over roof tops in search of a target.

"Snow ball some o'clock!" Lil'Shiro barked.

Tosuhiro dodged and looked over to the pink haired culprit.

"Snow fight with Snowy and fairy!" She jumped at threw another.

Dodging and throwing more back the two's fighting was moving them all around the seretei. The shingami looked up not suprised to see Yachiru laughing as she threw the snowballs but to see Captain Hitsugaya laughing and having as much fun was something else.

Older Captains and those who knew him well smiled others just found it plain wiered.

Before he knew it Toushiro had three snowballs heading his way. He didged the first two but the third hit his chest and he stumbled.

"Hey!" Lil'Shiro growled.

Hitsugaya followed his chara's eyes to the two new players.

"Ganging up isn't very nice!" He barked.

The two eleventh squad members blinked at each other.

"Baldy! Feathers! You've come to play?" Yachiru jumped.

"It is a Captain vs lietenent," Yumichika pushed back some hair, "This will even the odds a little."

"And it'll be fun," Ikkaku smiled.

The Lil'Shiro's had the left cheeks inflated with frustration.

"But three against one isn't fair!"

"It's not is it Toushiro,"

His teal eyes blinked as the pink Hiori apeared in front of him. Shunsui was one trying to escape paperwork and two thought it looked like fun.

"He's got spares." Lil'Shiro blinked at the identical hat in his head from the one he had taken earler.

"So me, Baldy and Feathers Vs Snowy, Snowy's Fairy and Shun-Shun." Yachiru nodded.

"But I can't hold a snowball," Lil'Shiro told her, "I don't count."

"You can do other things," Tosuhiro told him not caring while he was in character change that three of their players couldn't see him.

Lil'Shiro blinked a few times at his bearers evil grin and when the ideas suddenly popped into his head his grinned too.

"Happy?" Yachiru looked between them and the other three just looked at each other.

"Yep, Let's go!" With that the young captain flash stepped and threw his snowball.

Lil'Shiro made himself usefull by picking up was little snow he could and dropping it down Ikkaku and Yumichika's backs. Tosuhiro took the chance to pelt them with snowballs when they flinched and Shunsui just couldn't figure out how he was doing it.

The sun rolled along above them and eventually began to skink.

"Time out." Shunsui called.

To be honest he was suprised that he haden't left earlier but it was quite cute to see the young chaptain let go.

"I think it's time to stop. It's getting late." And it was passed beer...sake o'clock for him.

"Yeah," Ikkaku nodded kinda getting bored himself.

"Finally," Yumichika was blunt as he brushed snow from his now not perfect uniform, "I'm going home to change,"

With that he was gone and with a roll of his eyes Ikkaku too.

"What d'ya say you two?" he smiled at the two children.

Toushiro and Yachiru glanced at each other.

"Ready?" Lil'Shiro giggled.

They trightened their grip on the snowballs in their hand.

"Fire!"

The two threw it at full force almost knocking Shunsui off the roof. Turning on their heel they went to run off but foze solid at the one before him.

"...Oh no..." Lil'Shiro retreated by his bearer and under the most in timidating stare in the soul sociaty he character change faded.

"I would apricate if you stopped now," She still smiled but it didn't help anything, "You are disterbing the paintents."

"O-Of course Captain Unohona." He stuttered, "Sorry..."

he hopped from the roof and heard Yachiru practically yell 'sorry' and hop off to find Kenpachi.

"Mommy's scary isn't she Capitan?" He ganced back to see Unohona gracefully land wand walk away to atend to paitents.

"Kindest and most terrifying woman in the soul socaity," He nodded.

"Captain." Rangiku ran up panting, "I've been trying to catch you all day."

He blinked at her, "Why?"

"We got a message about a mission to the world of the living?" She straightened, "I throught you'd never stop."

"Unohona stopped it cause we were desterbing paitents." He replied and walked passed her.

"Captain Unohona..." She muttered to herself before following her captain back, "By the way Captain you didn't..."

"No, I didn't tell Captain Kyoraku where your seacret stash of sake was," He replied.

"Thank you Captain."

* * *

**Authors notes: I own Lil'Shiro but no one else **

**fun in the snow and poor Shunsui lol. off to the orld of the living and what has Rangiku got planned. **

**sorry for the slow update expecially compared with my other story **

**hope you like and feel free to give ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Protector

A 'Little' Problem

Chapter 7: The Great Protector

"We're going on holiday!" Lil'Shiro clapped and happen to yell right by the young captains ear.

It took everything not to wince as he stood in a briefing the chara on his shoulder.

"As you know Captain Hitsugaya hollow are attracted by younger souls more so than older and because of this we are sending you to karakura town. There is a large gathering there for some kind of sports tournament. You will be enrolled as part of the team for Karakua high."

Hitsugaya took a breath at that annoying bit of news

"Pack your things and be ready tomorrow morning."

"Of course sir."

"Holiday, Holiday." Lil'Shiro sang.

"Dismissed."

Hitsugaya bowed and left glaring at the quite happy chara.

"You mind not yelling down my ear," He said when he was out of earshot.

"Oh, Sorry."

"And it's not a holiday. It's a mission." He corrected him.

"Still don't mean we won't have fun, right Capitan?"

Toushiro simply rolled his eyes but thing a light bulb went on in his head.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Maybe Matsumoto and Kurosaki might too."

Kurosaki always annoyed Hitsugaya. Not showing respect and thinking he knows everything and Matsumoto...well she had a lot of reasons against her. Hitsugaya never really thought that accepting the childish side of himself would make him so migivious.

* * *

It had been sorted that Toushiro and Matsumoto would stay at Ichigo's since the two girls and his dad were off on a trip and weren't gonna be back for a while. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief at this…not that he didn't like his aunt.

"So tis the small captain and his lieutenant that shall'eth be staying here?"

Said an armour clad ginger chara as his equally ginger bearer ran round making sure Karin and Yuzu's room was tidy.

"Yep Lancelot," He replied, "Don't think Shinigami can have chara though."

"I am telling thou I sensed it last time the captain wast here. A chara was developing in his heart." the violet eyes chara told him.

"But he's what 80…I don't know with Shinigami." He shrugged.

"A child for a shinigami though still, Ichigo."

Ichigo viewed the nice clean room with a sigh wondering if there was anything else he could do before they got here.

"They are coming." Lancelot told him looking to the door.

"How'd-" Before Ichigo could finished the door went.

He gave his chara a glare before opening the door to hear right away a thud then 'GET BACK HERE MATSUMOTO!'

"I'll be back soon captain!" She yelled back no doubt about to spend all of squad 10 funds and getting Orihime to help her.

Matsumoto had dumped her bags and left leaving Hitsugaya to growl in announce.

"Nothing changes th-"

"You're hair is more orange than Melons!" Lil'Shiro poped out of the boy's pocket.

Ichigo glanced down seeing that Toushiro had had a lot of practice at ignoring his chara in front of people he didn't see. He smirked.

"Not as bright as yours though."

Hitsugaya's eyes darted straight to the teenager eyes wide.

"I told thou Ichigo." Lancelot was floating next to him.

"Alright, you were right," He rolled his eyes.

"K-Kurosaki you-?" He was a bit baffled having never seen another chara but his own.

"Come on in Tosuhiro we'll so introductions where people won't stare." He invited the captain in.

Hitsugaya dumbly nodded forgetting to tell him to call him captain and followed him in.

"What is thou'ests name, naive?" Lancelot approached Lil'Shiro who looked over the second chara curiously.

He floated round him and poked to make sure he was real, seeming to be as dumbfounded as his bearer. Toushiro sat there and watched the two interact as Ichigo had gone to put their bags in their room.

"You talk funny," Lil'Shiro eventually said.

"I talk like the legendary and great knights of the round table." He pulled the small sword from his waist and pointed in the air as he proudly boasted of his speech patterns before putting it back, "So I ask again, what is thou'est name?"

"Lil'Shiro," He replied.

"I am Lancelot the great protector!" He shouted.

Ichigo was standing in the doorway.

"Lil'Shiro?"

Toushrio looked over his shoulder calm where as his chara jumped out of his skin,

"I didn't name him," He started.

"I know," Ichigo came in and sat by him, "They come with their own names."

"How long have you had him?" Hitsugaya asked him.

Ichigo had to think, "Erm… 6 years now."

"Yay!" Lil'Siro clapped, "So we're gonna be together for ages, Capitain!"

"Yay…floating pain in the ass." He glared playfully

Lil'Shiro pulled a tongue before going to explore that large new place.

"You want Anything to eat or drink Toushiro?" The ginger asked making himself a tea.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," He snapped seemingly recovered from seeing a different chara, "And no, thank you."  
His teal eyes still rested on the little chara that was Lancelot until the knight eventually got curious to what the boy was thinking about.

"What'eth?"

"You do talk funny," The young captain stated.

The chara sighed, "I speak like the-"

"Legendary Knights of the round table," Hitsuagaya finished as the chara glared and put away the sword he was about to hold up in the air proudly.

"The great protector though," He sat back in the char as Ichigo sat next to him, "Exactly what I'd expect from you Kurosaki."

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled at his chara before looking at the white haired boy, "Can't say Lil'shiro is what I expected from you though."

Toushiro looked away quite embarrassed about his chara really. Ichigo frowned, as did his chara.

"Don't start doubting what he stands for Toushiro," The ginger told him surprisingly seriously.

Toushiro looked up with a questioning look,

"If you doubt you chara, what thy stand for in thou, he will disappear." Lancelot finished.

"What?" Toushiro blinked…suppose that was why Lil'Shiro wouldn't let him dwell on skipping work too much.

"When'd Lil'Shiro hatch?" Ichigo asked.

"About two days ago," He replied, "But I guess considering him it's not surprising he forgot to tell me a few things."

"Then we'll have to-"

Ichigo was interrupted by a *boing**boing**boing*

The three in the room blinked and went to the stairs to see the black and white object bounce down the stairs. Ichigo sighed. It seems no matter how hard he tried to clean Lil'Shiro managed to unearth one or Karin's footballs.

"Big ball, Capitan!" Lil'shiro popped up, "We should go play."

Hitsugaya frowned. He really did enjoy playing football with Karin that time but sadly this was a mission. Lil'Shiro knew exactaly what was going to come out of his bearer's mouth so before he did he declared,

"Mission shmission! Time to play Character change!"

The headband appeared and Hitsugaya's face lit up.

"Can we go to the park and play Kurosaki?" He looked round to the ginger.

Ichigo was blown back by the sudden change. He had seen a few character changes but this one was too the extreme. Hitsugaya stood there with quite a hyper smile on his face asking if he could go play. This was hard to register.

"Pleasse," He grabbed the bottom of Ichigo's shirt and waved it about.

"Alright, Alirght," He pushed the boys hands from him.

"Yay," He chirped picking up the ball and looking back at him, "You'll come play too, right?"

The puppy dog eyes were back and though Ichigo had an immunity thanks to Yuzu he still thought it'd be quite fun to play football with him in the park,

"Sure,"

"Then Let's go!" The boy ran to the door,

"Wait I gotta lock up!" Ichigo called but he was already outside.

Ichigo sighed,

"What we need to tell him is important though, Ichigo," Lancelot followed him as he went to the kitchen to grab his keys and phone,

"It can wait for a bit," Ichigo shrugged, "Besides if a hollow shows up he'll find out for himself."

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach or shugo chara**

**How'd ya like Lancelot? isn't he cool'eth? anyway a little bit of story to it but it is toned down compared to an orginal version of this story that i hand wrote**

**thank you to the person who gave me that idea for Ichigo's chara! I love'eth Lancelot**

**thank you to other reviews and other ideas that have come my way and keep them coming if you can keep thinking about them**


End file.
